Changing Signs
by Moonlight-Yume-Charlotte
Summary: My first loveless fic that I wrote last year so it's not as good as my current stuff But Pleeeeeeeease read and give me your opinion Soubi/Ritsuka with 1 bad word and some suggestiveness :D


Charlotte: Wow I am writing so many little stories just now Ha ha Anyway This is my first posted Loveless fic ^_^

Ritsuka: ...

Charlotte: It was a small idea, I hated that Seimei's mark was bigger than Ritsuka's lol x

Ritsuka: ...

Charlotte: I actually wrote this last year so my writing has improved since then so I APOLOGISE in advance.

Ritsuka: ...

Charlotte: -_- .. Rit~suuuka ^_^ Lookie **Brings out camera**

Ritsuka: ... O.O ... **Tries to grab**

Charlotte: Disclaimer?

Ritsuka: Disclaimer: Charlotte doesn't own loveless or the characters etc **Grabs camera**

Charlotte: Please read and review and.. O.O DON'T POINT THAT AT ME! I'm EPILEPTIC ! WAAAAAAAA

* * *

**Loveless - Changing Signs**

Ritsuka sat on Soubi's bed and stared blankly at the wall. He shivered slightly and pulled a blanket around him. He could hear muffled arguments outside the door between Soubi and his roommate. Soubi entered the room and pushed his glasses up his nose and watched Ritsuka.

'So frail yet stubborn and strong, a living contradiction,' Soubi thought with a smile as Ritsuka finally noticed his appearance and smiled. Soubi sat down next to Ritsuka and lifted his hand up to the boy's cheek, his fingers danced gently across a forming bruise.

Ritsuka tried to pull away but Soubi's other arm wound round his waist.

"Soubi? What are you…?" Ritsuka started but he felt Soubi press his face into his hair and inhale deeply. Ritsuka tried not to blush but he had learned that when it came to Soubi, he couldn't help it. Soubi inwardly smiled at how comfortable Ritsuka had got with him.

'Considering how angry and cut off he was when we first took pictures,' Soubi thought as he looked up at a few pictures on his wall.

"You aren't going back to her, they have taken her to a mental hospital," Soubi said and Ritsuka nodded.

"At least she can get help," Ritsuka said as Soubi stroked one of his hands.

"Soubi?" Ritsuka said looking up at him, Soubi looked curiously at him before a sad smile graced Ritsuka's face.

"Ritsuka?" Soubi said, concern seeping from his voice. Ritsuka tucked his head under Soubi's chin and sighed, Soubi's arms came to encircle him and held him lovingly.

"It's just… You have Seimei's symbol large across your chest but the only symbol of mine is a small earring…," Ritsuka said, burying his head further into Soubi's neck to hide the blush.

"I just always think… He is closer to your heart," Ritsuka continued and Soubi made a decision right then.

"Stay here, Go to school when you need to and I'll be back soon," Soubi said standing up and placing a chaste kiss between his ears. Soubi made for the door but turned back to look at him.

"Ritsuka, I love you," Soubi said before running out the door. Ritsuka jumped to his feet and ran to the doorway but saw no one. He sighed and leaned against the door frame.

'I think I love you too, maybe,' Ritsuka thought as he retreated back inside and shut the door.

Days passed by and Ritsuka went to school with his friends and had generally a good time, but Soubi stuck in the back of his mind.

'Where is he?' Ritsuka thought as he walked towards Soubi's apartment. The street lamps flickered and glowed against the pure white snow.

Opening the door with his key, Ritsuka opened it to find Soubi standing by the window.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka exclaimed as he threw himself at the man. Soubi gripped tightly to the boy. Soubi pushed Ritsuka to a sitting position on his bed and took his own shirt off. Ritsuka blushed and shut his eyes.

"Soubi? What are you doing?" Ritsuka shouted but Soubi pulled his hands away from his face and Ritsuka saw something that made him gasp. Where "Beloved" once was now said "Loveless". Ritsuka's mouth fell open and he looked up at the bespectacled man in awe.

"But why?" Ritsuka said and Soubi leaned down and kissed Ritsuka briefly on his lips, tangling a hand in his hair.

"Ritsuka, you are closest to my heart, your brother used me as a tool but ever since the first moment… I love you," Soubi said and Ritsuka grasped the hand that threaded through his soft hair. Ritsuka intertwined their fingers and Soubi looked visibly shocked.

"Did it hurt?" Ritsuka asked timidly and Soubi smiled.

"Yes, It was the most painful experience I have ever felt," Soubi said and Ritsuka looked pained.

'He went through pain for me…" Ritsuka said and he looked at his lap with a sad sigh.

"I did it willingly for Ritsuka, I would do it a thousand times to see your expression when I first showed you again," Soubi chuckled and Ritsuka pouted and tried to look away but found he couldn't. Ritsuka gathered courage and in a swift motion straddled the sitting Soubi. He hooked his arms around his neck and looked sweetly at the bemused expression on the elder's face.

"I love you too Soubi," Ritsuka said and he leaned in and initiated a kiss, Soubi was still shocked but prayed to whatever gods would hear him, to never let him wake if it is a dream. Soubi wrapped his arms tighter around the boy and stroked up and down Ritsuka's spine making the boy shiver.

"Gah! What did I do?" Ritsuka announced as embarrassment set in and he bowed his head on Soubi's chest. Soubi sniggered before taking the tip of Ritsuka's cat ear into his mouth, Ritsuka gasped and his hands tried to grasp Soubi's shirt but he now remembered the man beneath him was topless.

It had finally dawned on Ritsuka the situation he was in.

He was sitting on an older man, an older shirtless man.

An older shirtless man who he loved and that loved him back and said man we stroking his spine and sucking on his ear.

'Shit, Not Good,' Ritsuka thought as he tried to wiggle off Soubi's lap but knew immediately that it was the wrong thing to do.

* * *

Charlotte: Okay so I chickened out of the lemon again **Sweatdrops** My many fans keep asking for one in my Bakura/Malik story and my Ouran High fic but... I'm toooo innocent to write a lemon :'(

Wolfram: .. Cough Cough 3 Cough Cough

Charlotte: GLARE but I seriously can't do a lemon just now Ha ha

Wolfram + Ritsuka: ... Wimp

Me + Yuuri: Heeeeey, We aint Wimps :(

All: Please review and let me know what you thought about it :D

Wolfram: Don't flame! All flames will be shot back at you thanks to me :D


End file.
